lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ming Numara
Ming Numara is a powerful Sorceress and also the Queen and founder of Numara. She is also immortal and has lost her memories of the past 1000 years, but unlike the others, who had their memories sealed away by Gongora, Ming sealed her own memories away when receiving an ultimatum from Gongora; her memories, or her people. She was being taken advantage of by her general, Kakanas, and was being coerced into starting a war with Uhra against her will. She was kidnapped wilfully by Kaim, Jansen, and Seth while her general attempted to stop them. She joins the party immediately after the group leaves Numara a second time after being captured. She can skill link just like other immortals, but from the outset can only use Composite Magic. Over her thousand year reign, Ming has been the only monarch the kingdom of Numara has ever known. But in recent years her authority has been tested more than ever. Hostilities among her neighbors and a recent bout of amnesia have left the immortal queen in a tough position. She is still a beloved leader, however, and committed to the concerns of her people. For a thousand year old woman, Ming still turns heads, and Jansen is more than willing to overlook their age difference to get to know her better. In Battle Ming is immortal, and therefore is able to use any type of skill or magic by linking with a mortal. Her max MP and casting time are very high, and her Magic Attack is only slightly lower than Sarah's, however her physical and magical defenses are higher. Her max HP and defenses are all low, despite being higher than Sarah's. As with all mages, it is recommended to keep her in the back row. Family Tree Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Ming's friend and fellow immortal. The two "first" met in Numara after Ming was willfully kidnapped by Jansen. Seth Balmore Seth is Ming's long time friend and fellow immortal. They first met long ago, and then Ming lost her memories and forgot about her. They then reunited in Numara. Jansen Friedh Jansen is Ming's friend and love interest. They first met in Numara while she was playing the harp before he "kidnapped" her. They got married in the epilogue. Cooke Cooke is Ming's friend. Ming had a sisterly relationship with Lirum, so Cooke and Mack call her "Aunt Ming". Mack Mack is Ming's friend. Ming had a sisterly relationship with Lirum, so Cooke and Mack call her "Aunt Ming". Sarah Sisulart Sarah is Ming's friend and fellow immortal. They "first" met in the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Tolten Tolten is Ming's friend whom she first met aboard a train in Gohtza for a royal meeting between Gohtza, Uhra and Numara. It is possible the two knew each other before, due to them both being royal figureheads. Sed Sed is Ming's friend whom she first met in the Burning Cave after Sed piloted the Nautilus there. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Numara Category:Ming